The Trouble With Love
by sk8panda
Summary: They're starting High School, and Gordo discovers his true feelings for Lizzie. Lizzie still likes Ethan, but begins to notice Ethan a lot. Language in some chapters. R&R! Please reveiw, or I won't update!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie Mcguire characters or anything else mentioned throughout the story.  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"School starts tomorrow," I sighed on the phone to my two best friends, Miranda and Gordo.  
" I know, it really sucks, dosen't it Lizzie?", Miranda agrees with me.  
" Yes it does. I'm excited about High School and everything, but only the social part. I could give a crap about education."  
"Yeah I know, we're probably going to sit in an extremely boring class for about an hour and learn nothing. It's going to be just like Middle School, except for the guys, because there's THREE grades of guys higher than us. Yup, it's going to be great," Miranda says with a smile.  
"Oh I know," I reply happily. "I wonder how Ethan Craft is going to look this year. Do you think he got taller?"  
"How much taller can that hunk of a man get?"  
" I don't know, but he is SO cute, isn't he?"  
"You know it!"  
"Hey Gordo, what do you think of starting High School tomorrow?" I ask.  
There's a pause.  
"Gordo...are you there?", Miranda says.  
"Huh?" Gordo asks.  
"What do you think of starting High School tomorrow?" I ask again.  
"Oh, whatever." Gordo replies. "Look guys it's almost eleven at night and I'm getting tired so I'm going to bed and I will meet you guys in the front of the school tomorrow?"  
"You got it!", Miranda and I reply immediately. "Night Gordo."  
"Night guys." And with that Gordo hung up. Miranda and I both hung up shortly after that.  
I laid in my bed and tried to imagine how High School is going to be, and how Ethan Craft is going to look.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
*Day Dreaming*  
  
I'm waiting patiently for the love of my life to approach the front of the High School doors. My legs are trembling and my palms are getting all sweaty. I don't know why I'm getting all nervous to see her. After all, she IS my best friend. I JUST saw her two days ago at the Digital Bean.  
I spot her getting out of her Mom's car. She walks so briskly up to me, her preppy blonde hair floating in the cool breeze. She simply says, "Hey Gordo!", then leans in and kisses me. We just stand there, in the corner of the Hillridge High School, making out. I was about to do.........when.........I was interrupted by the sound of Miranda's voice.  
"Gordo...are you there?", she asks.  
I don't know what just happened. I had realized that I had been day dreaming about Lizzie while talking to her and Miranda on the phone. I simply ask, "Huh", then I answer their question. I really didn't feel like talking to them at that moment, because I wanted to go to bed and dream more about Lizzie. As I hung up with my two best friends, I lied in bed and dreamt about how Lizzie was going to look tomorrow for their first day of school at Hillridge High School.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I was talking to Lizzie and Gordo last night, and Gordo was very quiet. It was very wierd, because he's usually talking up a storm when we ask him a question about school. He seemed sort of dazed if you ask me, but, I don't know, it was really wierd. After hanging up with them I got tired and decided to go to sleep and, well, sleep. 


	2. Getting Ready

Lizzie's POV  
  
My god damn alarm clock woke me up! I was having such an amazing dream!!  
  
*Dreaming*  
  
I looked so cute in my little pink halter top and blue faded jeans. I was walking up to the front doors to meet Miranda and Gordo, when I saw Ethan Craft walking towards me. Instead of just standing there looking like a complete idiot, I start walking up to him, too. When we got closer he stopped me, gave me a big hug, and gave me a long kiss. He stopped, and then said, "let's go." I didn't know where we were going, but as long as it was with Ethan Craft, I didn't care.  
He ended up taking me into the janitor's closet, where we started making out. Just as we were about to....I was interrupted by the sound of my buzzing alarm clock.  
*End of dream*  
  
"Damn alarm clock," I said to myself. I reluctantly got out of bed, and headed to the shower. I just stayed in the shower for 20 minutes thinking of the dream I had last night.  
After the shower I put on exactly what I had on in my dream last night. A cute little pink halter top, blue faded jeans, black pumps, my heart necklace, my hair curled, and my charm bracelet. I looked so adorable.  
After I got ready for school I went downstairs, had breakfast, and my mom took me to school, where I would meet my friends at the front.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Last night, I couldn't sleep a wink. I must have slept an hour, maybe two tops. I just couldn't stop thinking about Lizzie. I don't know what it is, but I am in love with her. Could it be the way her blonde hair flows gently down her back, or the way she says, "hi Gordo!". I just don't know, but I love her. I love Lizzie McGuire.  
I got ready for school the best I could. I made sure I looked my best for Lizzie.  
My dad took me to school, where I waited patiently for the love of my life to come.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I REALLY didn't want to start school today. Although I get to see my two best friends in the world, and I got to see Ethan Craft, but I didn't want to see the teachers. I didn't want to start wasting another 6 hours of my dad on that useless piece of shit that they call education. But whatever, I get to see my friends. So I got ready as quickly as I could and headed to school. 


End file.
